The specification relates to an automobile modification system providing security and fault tolerance support. For example, the specification relates to an automobile modification system that modifies one or more automobile components to provide security and fault tolerance support to an automobile.
Safety, security and performance requirements for automobiles change over time. For example, safety standards may change over time, security standards may change over time, performance standards may change over time or design specifications for the automotive system may change over time. As a result, automobile components that are installed in an automobile today may not meet the safety, security and performance requirements for automobiles at a later date, and thus be considered non-compliant with those requirements.